What happens behind closed doors
by Usernames.Are.Silly
Summary: Sexy Edward Contest. Alice decides to have a murder mystery party with a western theme. AV slightly OOC. Lemons ***BD SPOILERS****


**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Surfer Dude**

**xXxDAxXxMemberxXx**

**Type of Edward: Cowboy Edward**

**Character type: Slightly OOC (just incase)**

**Story type: All Vampire**

**POV: Bella**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com**

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories.**

**BD SPOILERS **_**DON'T**_** SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU**

"Alice, what are you thinking? I can't wear this I look like... well I look like a slut if I'm being honest."

"Isabella, did you not read your character description, you're a saloon girl so you pretty much are," Alice retorted.

I couldn't believe that I'd agreed to this. A party was one thing a murder mystery party with a western theme was another! Now I was sitting on Alice's bed in black stiletto heels (when I protested saying they didn't wear stilettos then I was nearly decapitated!), a black ankle length skirt, (even if it was long it left _**NOTHING**_ to the imagination – it was skin tight), a black short sleeved off the shoulder t-shirt which was covered by a blood red corset. My hair had been curled and pinned to one side leaving the curls cascade down my left shoulder. I admit I did look good but I still felt overdressed. We all knew no one but us would really try.

Alice grabbed me by the hand and dragged me down the stairs. Rose was dressed in a similar manner to Alice. Skin tight jeans tucked into knee high boots, the only difference was the way they wore their shirts. Alice's was buttoned up leaving only the top button opened, she had a waistcoat on but it hung open. Rosalie's only had the bottom three buttons tied, she also had a waistcoat on but hers was tied and increased her cleavage no end. I laughed when I thought about how much fun Emmett would have with that costume. That was if it lasted through the night.

Jasper stood in the corner of the room putting the finishing touches to the table he had been ordered to take care of. Emmett was perched as always in front of the television set. They were also dressed similarly. Jeans, boots with spurs, chaps, crisp white shirts and a hat. Jasper raised his hat when we entered. Always the southern gentleman I thought. Alice danced over to him. Emmett looked up and growled at Rosalie. He jumped out of the seat grabbed her around the waist and took her up to their room. I heard their costumes shredding as they went up the stairs. I laughed as I understood why both Rose and Alice and Emmet and Japer were dressed so similarly.

I looked around the room. Alice as always had _**everything**_ covered. There was food set on the long table which was now covered with a gingham tablecloth. There was a steaming pot of chilli in the middle of the table, surrounded by chips, bowls and everything possible humans could want to eat or drink. I heard a car turn down the drive. The guests were starting to arrive. A timid knock at the door indicated the nervousness they were all feeling, one look at Jasper proved my theory. It must have been the scary Cullen manor that caused this feeling because they normally didn't feel this nervous around us. I walked towards the door and opened it, welcoming our new classmates in my fake southern accent, which Jasper had kindly taught us all. I didn't get a chance to close the door as more and more of our guests arrived. The room quickly filled up and Alice started proceedings. She set out the rules and handed out party packs which were vital to the mystery. With a wave of her hand she introduced our Marshal for the evening. It was his place to gather the clues for everyone before they made any accusations of guilt. I laughed as I remembered the argument Alice and Edward had regarding his position.

Flashback

"Edward you have to be the one person who doesn't get to guess the murderer."

"But you know who it is."

"Yes but I'm not going to vote."

"Who says I will?"

"Edward you know you would."

"Fine but I wanted to dress as a cowboy."

"Why?"

There was a slight pause as Edward made a decision and the answer to her question flashed in front of her eyes. She looked horrified.

"EDWARD CULLEN! I can't believe you did that to me. You know I've already had a vision of what Em and Rose get up to and now you just planted that in my head too!"

"Looks like fun," Edward chuckled.

"Uggggh you can dress like a cowboy but you have to have a Marshal badge!"

"Compromise is a wonderful thing isn't it!"

"Newly-weds," Alice muttered like a profanity.

end of flashback

I laughed we weren't exactly newly-weds in the human sense we had been married fifteen years but we still behaved like them. Emmett was horrified when he realised we were still like that. He thought no couple could break his and Rose's record but we broke it and I had a feeling we would probably continue doing so for another decade at least.

I looked up at him. He was a picture of perfection. His hat rested on his bronze hair. His clothes showed off almost every muscle of his body. I let my shield down and let Edward see what I was thinking. Us in a dark corner of the room, him punishing me for being a bad girl by getting unsuspecting humans to pay for a dance from me, his hand travelling up my leg to my soaking panties... I looked up at him innocently; there we go I thought my favourite muscle. Edward shifted uncomfortably before quickly making his way towards me.

"Miss Bella. I would like to pay for a dance." _Oh my God_ his voice still sent shivers down my spine.

"Of course sir," I nodded, took him by the hand and led him into a small room off the main one. I made a mental note to thank Alice, "take a seat sir." I motioned towards the large couch in the corner. He sat on the couch; I noticed the bulge in his jeans had all but disappeared. I was going to have to do something about that. I looked into his topaz eyes as I walked towards him. I shook my hips a little more than normal as I walked. I positioned my knees on either side of him hips.

"How do you want me to do this?" I whispered into his ear nipping on his earlobe as I pulled away.

"What ever way you want," his breath hitched as he spoke.

"Do you like this?" I asked as I ground my hips into his.

He growled.

"I asked a question, Marshal."

"Yes Ma'am I do."

"How about this?" I gently rubbed his growing hardness through his jeans. He growled again. I moved my hand to his belt buckle slowly opening it before undoing his jeans. He sighed as he was released. He lifted his hips and I pulled his jeans down. I felt a surge of moisture seep into my panties. I began caressing his hardness through his boxers now. He groaned as he bucked his hips up towards me. "I'll take that as a yes."

I moved my attention from his now throbbing member to his shirt which was still buttoned up. I made swift work of it. Pulling it off as I ground into his hips again. He bit down on my shoulder eliciting a moan from me. My panties were growing wetter by the second. I knew there was no stopping now we had gone past the point of no return. I placed a chaste kiss on his lips before sliding off of the couch positioning myself in between his legs before I ripped off his boxers with my teeth. There he sat, my own personal heaven, naked except for his hat. I took his tip in my mouth, flicking it with my tongue before I took him completely in my mouth. I worked him slowly. I glanced up at him as his neared his release. I licked him once more before I released him from my mouth. His eyes shot open.

"Do you really think that I don't know when you're close Marshal?"

"Bella, I don't think..."

"Shhhh, you will get your release. Just not now."

I took him in my hand again and began pumping him slowly. His eyes half closed as his head lolled back. I saw his hands tighten on the edge of the couch. I loosened my grip.

"Now, now Marshal, I don't think that Esme would be happy if you destroyed her lovely furniture."

Edward was past coherent sentences so he growled. His growl shook the windows of the tiny room we currently occupied. He slowly relinquished his grip on the couch as I stood up, kissed his on the lips and made my way across the room. I began to remove items of my clothing, first my boots, slowly pulling the zips down before stepping out of them. I reached up under my skirt and slowly pulled my black lacy panties down; they were drenched in my own juices. I threw them at Edward; he caught them in his teeth. Before I had a chance to grasp what was happening Edward had crossed the room and pinned me to the wall. He tore my costume to shreds before he began ravishing my breasts with his mouth. I moaned as he bit down on one of my nipples.

He brought his lips to mine forcing his tongue into my mouth, exploring its depths. I wrapped my legs around his hips, bringing my heated core closer to his throbbing member. I could smell my own arousal as my juices spilled onto him.

"Edward...please...now," I panted breaking away from the kiss.

I caught his hair in my hands and pulled his face away from my neck. I looked him straight in the eyes. His beautiful golden, smouldering eyes. _That wasn't such a good idea._

"Yes love?"

"Now EDWARD."

"Now what?"

"Quit the games. I want you now."

That was all I needed to say he thrust slowly into me before quickly withdrawing again, my back arched towards him, hands still tangled in his hair. I knew we wouldn't last long. I looked at him. He still had that hat around his neck. His head thrown back in ecstasy, his eyes rolled back, mouth slightly open, grunting my name.

"Bella... OH MY GOD BELLA...I love you soooooo much."

"I love you too Ed...warrrrrd."

My body shook as I rode my orgasm. Clawing at Edward's neck as my hands slipped from his hair. He brought us over to the couch, placing open mouthed kisses along my neck, focusing where my pulse point should have been. We sat there for what seemed like hours just holding each other. We could have stayed there for longer but there was a timid knock at the door.

"Edward...Bella..." It was Esme. _**OH GOD IT WAS ESME**_. I looked quickly around the room looking for something, anything to cover us up. The door opened slightly and in came a sundress and a pair of jeans. Quickly we pulled on our clothes and entered the room which was now deserted. In the middle of the room covered in what looked like plaster was Emmett and Rosalie's bed. I glanced up at the ceiling they had broken clean through two floors.

Alice was sitting in the corner on Jasper's lap silently fuming, Japer looked to be trying to calm her. Esme came up behind us. "After you both made your exit Alice had to call the party to an end because, she saw..." she motioned towards the bed. "Emmet is currently trying to repair the damage to the bedroom wall."

"Ha you newly-weds have nothing on us!" His voice echoed through the house followed by his booming laughter and a slap from Rose. I looked back at the room Edward and I had just left. I couch had been broken in two, one wall had an imprint of me, the window had a huge crack, not to mention the material that now lay littered on the floor.

"No Emmet of course we don't." I laughed as did Edward before he quickly closed the door before Esme got a chance to inspect the damage we'd caused.


End file.
